Ça te va juste trop bien
by Ysiria
Summary: Quand le Trio de Johto composé de Gold, Silver et Crystal se réunie, de drôles de choses se produisent... Oneshot


Cette idée était dans ma tête depuis un moment, et j'ai enfin réussi à l'écrire, et je suis fière de moi, je l'aime cette fanfiction x3 Si vous pensez que ça va dans une direction que vous n'aimez pas... Lisez jusqu'à la fin, vous serez surpris par la réalité des choses. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis~

Vous pensez bien que Pokémon ne m'appartient pas~

_**Ça te va juste trop bien**_

Cette semaine, le Trio de Johto organisait une période « Resserrons nos liens, nous qui possédons les Pokédex de Johto », une idée de Gold bien sûr qui n'avait vu ça que comme une excuse pour qu'ils se rassemblent tout les trois, après tout ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, Silver était occupé à on ne sais quoi -surement à créer un lien avec son père, qui sais ?- et Crystal aidait encore autour le professeur Ookido dans ses recherches, se plongeant bien trop passionnément dans celles-ci. Gold se devait donc de faire quelque chose, une vie sans amusement est bien trop amère. Et heureusement, il vivait dans une grande maison, un peu bruyante certes mais parfaite tous de même pour y inviter ses deux compagnons.

Le trio avait déjà passé une journée ensemble, une journée typique quand on sais que même s'ils s'entendent bien, leurs caractères complètement différents font qu'il est rare qu'ils ne se prennent pas la tête d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bien sûr ce n'était jamais méchant et ils passaient dessus bien vite, c'était un peu devenu une habitude chez eux. Qu'importe, il était à présent 19h, et Gold et Crystal étaient dans le salon pendant que Silver appelait Blue pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Le jeune dresseuse lisant une revue scientifique, Gold s'ennuyait ferme, et attrapa donc un des magazines de sa mère pour tenter de se distraire. Et soudain, un sourire commença à apparaître sur le visage, rejetant d'un coup le magazine qu'il venait tout juste de prendre, il se précipita jusqu'à l'étage sans même que Crystal ne le remarque.

* * *

Silver raccrocha le téléphone, content d'avoir pu parler à celle avec qui il avait grandi, celle grâce à qui un avenir meilleur s'était dessiné pour les jeunes dresseurs. Il était très proche de Blue, mais grâce à elle et leur évasion il avait maintenant d'autre personnes vers qui se tourner, d'autre personnes à qui il tenait bien qu'il le montre très maladroitement, voir pas du tout. Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit la porte grincer derrière lui, et à peine se retourna-t-il qu'il eut juste le temps de voir un silhouette fondre sur lui comme un oiseau sur sa proie.

Gold s'était jeté sur Silver, une espèce de draps dans les mains, et il plaqua son ami et rival, l'immobilisant avec ses jambes, il enleva ensuite bien vite la veste du rouquin, assez vite pour que ce dernier n'ai pas le temps de réagir ni de frapper son ''assaillant'', il lui passa donc le drap par la tête, l'arrêtant à mi-chemin de manière à recouvrir sa bouche et bloquer ses bras avec le tissus, minimisant ses moyens de se débattre. Il se décida donc à enlever le pantalon du rouquin qui malgré les précautions de Gold se mit à crier. Gold se dépêcha donc de finir de passer le drap, passant les bras de son rival dans deux orifices qui semblaient prévus pour ça, il bascula ensuite tout son poids contre Silver, tenant fermement ses poignets, immobilisant ses jambes avec les siennes.

Alertée par le cri de Silver, Crystal ouvrit brusquement la porte pour voir un étrange spectacle se dérouler sous ses yeux. Gold plaquait le rouquin au sol, et le rouquin en lui même portait une robe à froufrou, robe que Crystal reconnue comme étant celle que la mère de Gold venait de retrouver dans le grenier et qu'elle leur avait fièrement montré il y a quelques heures. Et pour être honnête, la position dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux garçons était vraiment délicate...

-Crystal, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Commença Gold, je voulais juste habiller Silver en fille, avec ses cheveux ça lui irait super bien -vives manifestations de la part du pauvre ''séquestré''- mais jamais il n'aurait coopérer !

-Ah oui ? Répondit-elle en s'approchant de plus en plus de deux garçons. Elle semblait prête à exploser de rage, et quand Crystal s'énervait les deux garçons préféraient tout aussi bien ne pas être dans les parages. Mains sur les hanches, elle regarda Gold, et son visage avait quelque chose d'inhabituel...

-Gold, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ? J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, je t'aurai aidé !

Les deux intéressés affichèrent un sourire assez inquiétant puis regardèrent un rouquin éberlué et toujours plaqué par terre. Pauvre Silver...


End file.
